Connection
by ajfankeith
Summary: A Robron one-shot following Robert's speech about Aaron in court on 13th April. Rated M for adult content.


 _-O-_

 _DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

 _-O-_

As the light filtered through the net curtains at the window, Aaron was already awake and he had just had his best night's sleep in a long time. He focussed on his partner, still dead to the world, his mouth open and his pale chest rising and falling gently as he slumbered. Aaron smiled, Robert's words from the court still echoing in his head, "He's the sort of person you want to be...and to be with." Yes, Robert had said that in a courtroom full of people. He could imagine Robert saying it in a room full of people again...on their wedding day! At that thought, a smile played around his lips as he studied the light blond hairs on Robert's forearms, so different to his own dark ones. He was beginning to realise that he loved everything about this man. He knew that Robert had treated him badly in the past, getting him to cover his tracks over Katie's death, mocking his shortcomings and his scars, even levelling a gun at him at one point. But, he understood Robert: all his faults and his ways. Robert was merely acting out of self-preservation and he recognised that, just as he knew that Robert recognised the proclivity in Aaron for self-destruction. It was the same thing in a way and understanding each other's faults brought them closer. It was one thing to like someone for their good points, but a strong relationship also required an understanding of each other's shortcomings. Aaron realised that now and he felt so close to Robert that he knew that he could never break away. Everyone, except perhaps Victoria, had warned him off Robert Sugden: his mum, his uncle Cain, Paddy and Marlon had all said their piece. Victoria had been Robert's only supporter and he now knew that Robert's sister could see the same strengths that he could see himself: ruthlessness in business but compassion and loyalty for the ones he truly cared about.

Robert stirred and focussed on Aaron, shaking him from his thoughts.

"Morning, babe," Robert smiled at him and Aaron couldn't resist: he leaned across Robert's naked body and kissed him fiercely.

When they broke the kiss, Aaron stared into Robert's eyes, "Morning, gorgeous!"

Robert had a quizzical look on his face, had he just heard Aaron use a term of endearment? "What's got into you this morning?" he asked, but then almost regretted it as it seemed almost as if he was suggesting that Aaron was incapable of displaying emotion.

"Nothing," Aaron said, defensively, "I was just thinking..." he hesitated.

"Go on."

"I was thinking about what you said about me in court," Aaron gave a little nod, which indicated to his boyfriend that he was about to say something deeply personal and that he felt a little uncomfortable, "did you mean it? About wanting to be with me, I mean."

"I said it under oath, didn't I?" Robert could always be relied upon to inject a little sarcasm into the conversation, "I meant every word Aaron, I want you so much that it hurts!"

Aaron rolled on top of a prone Robert, bringing their naked bodies into full frontal contact, their stiff morning erections knocking together as Aaron shifted his position slightly so that his stiff cock pressed into Robert's. He began grinding his hips so that their swollen, excited members rubbed each other really hard.

"God!" Robert exclaimed as Aaron continued the sensuous frottage, "You make me so horny! I want you so badly, Aaron!"

Aaron lowered his head to kiss Robert again, their lips crushed together and, as their passion intensified, they both pushed their tongues into each other's mouths, moaning as they fought for dominance.

Aaron stopped kissing and his head slipped down so that he could nibble Robert's earlobe, "I want you inside me," he said softly as he continued to rub Robert's erection with his own, "Now!"

Robert rolled Aaron onto his back and picked up a tube of lubricant from the bedside cabinet. Aaron spread his legs in anticipation as Robert smeared the gel on his fingers and began inserting it into Aaron's tight hole, but then he stopped.

Aaron had the feeling that something was troubling Robert, "What's the matter?" he asked.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You've done it before," Aaron took hold of Robert's extreme arousal, "it's not the first time I've had this up me, is it?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I know," Robert looked full of concern, "but when I did it in the past, I didn't know about the things that your father had done to you when you were younger. I don't want to bring back bad memories for you."

"Listen to me, Robert! What that scumbag did to me was rape! It was all about control...about punishing me. But, what we do together is a million miles away from that: it is to do with the way we feel about each other. I know you will never hurt me, I realise that now. I trust you Robert, I want to be yours and this is a way of me proving that to you. If you love me, show me how much...I need to know that you still want me and I can forget the past and know that you will always be there for me."

Robert smiled at Aaron. This lad was a precious gift that he had been given and he would do anything for him. "Oh Aaron, I do love you, do you know that?"

"I know...and I love you too," Aaron smiled back, but then he wanted to lighten the serious mood that had developed, "Come on then, stud! For Christ's sake, get on with it before I lose my hard-on!"

Robert chuckled too, his boy was obviously in a playful mood and he knew that they now trusted each other completely. He inserted a finger into Aaron's rectum and Aaron moaned. He then inserted another.

"You OK?" Robert was still concerned about hurting his gorgeous boyfriend.

"Mmmm!" Aaron moved his rump to get more of the fingers inside him.

Robert needed no further confirmation. He positioned himself between Aaron's muscular, hairy legs and brought the tip of his purple knob to his boyfriend's entrance. Robert gripped Aaron's raging boner in his hand and felt the precum oozing out onto his fingers. He brought the wet fingers to his lips and delighted in tasting the nectar. Seeing Aaron's pleading look in his beautiful sparkling blue eyes, he offered his fingers to Aaron's lips and his boyfriend licked his own juice from them. Then, with a gentle thrust, he buried the head of his hard cock inside Aaron's receptive sphincter, he gasped as he felt it close around the bulbous head like a vice.

"Unnggghh!" Aaron moaned as Robert's big cock pushed into him. Robert's face came closer and then he could feel his boyfriend's lips on his own. He opened his mouth to accept his hot tongue and was being possessed by his stallion of a lover.

Robert repeatedly pounded his lover as his passion intensified: he could feel Aaron's strong hands on his pistoning buttocks, trying to pull every inch of his impressive prick into him. He knew then that Aaron was loving it and it made him feel good. He realised now that to give Aaron pleasure was his goal in life. As he increased the speed of his thrusts he pulled back to see the look on Aaron's flushed, prettily-bearded face. Aaron rolled his head from side to side, his mouth opening and closing in silent gasps, the big pecs on his chest heaving from the excitement coursing through his fit young body. At that moment, Aaron wanted Robert inside him and he never wanted him to withdraw. He could happily spend the rest of his life impaled on Robert's virile cock.

Robert once more clamped his mouth onto Aaron's, a guttural groan escaping as his tongue pushed past Aaron's lips again. Robert stopped pumping and Aaron felt the boiling seed flooding his insides. He continued to grip Robert's pert buttocks with his hands and gave a little squeeze each time Robert's body convulsed.

Robert moved to withdraw but Aaron gripped him, holding him captive, "Don't pull out, not yet."

"Mmmmm!" Robert moaned as his weight crushed Aaron to into the mattress. He was quite content to keep his boyfriend happy and stay right where he was, still encased in Aaron's warm, accommodating arse.

Robert became aware that Aaron's cock was still rigid. He whispered in his partner's ear, "Are you going to return the favour now?"

"Anything you want, babe," Aaron cooed.

Robert finally withdrew and Aaron took the tube of lubricant and positioned Robert on his knees, then he worked his fingers into Robert's waiting hole.

"Yeah, that's it!" Robert encouraged him, "Lube me up, babe. Get me all oiled up, you dirty little grease monkey!"

Aaron chucked at the description. He still remembered Robert calling him that when they first met...how far they had come on their journey since then!

Aaron mounted Robert from behind and slipped his overheated cock into his boyfriend, pausing just long enough to let Robert get used to it and wriggle his strong hips to get all the younger man's big prick into him. He just loved Aaron's hard rod all the way up his arse: this was something that a woman could never give him. He still counted himself as bisexual, but Aaron gave him everything he needed. In fact, Aaron _was_ everything!

Aaron felt underneath Robert and gripped his cock and was surprised to find that Robert had another erection. The feel of Aaron's rampant weapon rubbing his prostate had caused Robert's cum-covered cock to become stiff again.

Robert moaned loudly as Aaron took him doggy-style. Aaron was on fire once again, he loved giving just as much as receiving and soon reached a climax, shooting his spunk with a shout. Robert felt the hot sperm flooding his guts and now they were equal, both impregnated with their lover's seed.

Exhausted, they collapsed onto the bed together, their arms around each other and their naked bodies pressed tightly against one and other, lips joined and legs entangled.

Their heads drew apart and Robert gazed into Aaron's wonderful eyes, "That was totally awesome, thanks babe."

"Robert?"

"Yes, gorgeous?"

"Will you promise me something?"

"Anything!"

"Promise to never leave me, to always be there for me," Aaron looked at Robert pleadingly and he knew that his boyfriend needed reassurance. It was in Aaron's make-up to mistrust people.

"Robert stroked Aaron's body with his hands, "Aaron, I promise you I'll always be with you from now on. We're together now...partners...that is, if you still want me?"

"Of course I still want you," Aaron kissed Robert briefly in affirmation of his words, "I've always wanted you, deep down. We can make this work, I know we can." Aaron's hand came to rest on Robert's scar, a reminder of the shooting that nearly claimed his life, "I don't know what I'd have done if I had lost you," Aaron looked a little teary, "I tried to convince myself that I hated you but now, I can't imagine a life without you in it."

Robert brushed away a tear from Aaron's face with his thumb, "I can't imagine it either. I can't live without you Aaron," he ran his fingers along Aaron's scars, "I want _you_ to promise _me_ something now."

"Anything!" Aaron echoed Robert's previous response.

"Promise me you'll stop cutting. You nearly died and I couldn't handle that, I love you so much, baby!" Robert searched Aaron's eyes for an answer.

Aaron gave a shy smile, "I love you too, babe...and I promise I won't do that anymore. I know it how much it upsets you so I'll stop doing it. In any case, as long as I know I've got you looking out for me, I never need to do it again."

They kissed again and then Robert said, "We're together...now and forever. I'll never let you down, I guarantee it."

Aaron knew that Robert was being sincere. He had seen a change in Robert: it was no longer all about Robert's own needs and desires, but more about taking care of Aaron's needs. He knew that he was now protected by this lovely man and he could never live without Robert, ever again.

Aaron snuggled into Robert's arms and a little smile played around his lips. Finally: someone he could trust. He had waited a lifetime for this, but the wait had been worth it.


End file.
